Quorl
Quorls were huge dragonfly-like creatures domesticated by the Moranth and used as a means of transportation for both goods and people. The Moranth used high saddlesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.156 and ridged second saddles for passengers which rose up at the back of the thorax like cowls.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.159 Appearance A quorl had four wings, comprised of "skin-thin", transparent membrane which sparkled. They could also easily be shredded. When in flight they created a sharp whirring sound and when stationary, they were quivering fast. They had four thin legs, emerging from beneath the high saddles and two additional limbs (or arms) tucked underneath, which were more dexterous. Their long, oddly segmented tails jutted straight out behind them, multi-hued and twenty feet in length. On rare occasions, the tip of a quorls tail might curl up. They exuded an easily recognizable acrid scent. They had enormous wedge-shaped heads with faceted eyes and articulated mandibles. They also exhibited some apparent intelligence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.156/157 Their chitinous jaws tore strips of flesh from their prey. A single quorl could accommodate two riders. The Moranth directed their mounts with unseen signals. Quorls were incredibly agile, capable of diving at high speeds and then coming to a stop a man's height above the ground with a single snap of the wings.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.815 They fed on live prey and detested open water.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, US HC p.177/179 They could fly by night as easily as in the day. In combat, the Moranth attacked with crossbows or Moranth munitions from their quorls. They were capable of attacking both air and ground targets. They were especially effective at mass bombardment of munitions on ground targets.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.872Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.890 In a worst case scenario, quorls could be used as suicide dive bombers that snapped and bit their targets even as their frail bodies and wings shattered.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.889 ] Interaction with the Malazan Empire Access to this air transport changed the way the Malazan Empire fought its wars. They relied heavily on Quorls for transport by air of both soldiers and supplies.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.157 The Moranth could use their quorls to stealthily insert squads by dark into key locations as well as quickly move entire companies of troops about the battlefield.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.880-881/889 Government agencies tried to keep their existence from becoming general knowledge.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.99-100 In Gardens of the Moon Paran was conveyed to Pale by a Quorl of the Green Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.99 ] Whiskeyjack and his squad were taken from Pale to the northern shore of Lake Azur by Quorls of the Black Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter, UK MMPB p.156-160Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256 As they were waiting to leave Pale, Whiskeyjack gave one of the Quorl a nod and it seemed to curl its tail briefly in response.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter, UK MMPB p.157 Quorls of the Green delivered Moranth munitions as well as an eighteen foot boat to their landing area.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256/259 Dujek at one point considered transporting an entire legion by Quorl.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.290 Due to a storm coming down from the Laederon Heights (likely synonymous with Laederon Plateau) , Quorl of the Gold were grounded in a forest (probably Blackdog Forest).Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.339 In Memories of Ice Quorl of the Black transported Quick Ben. The flight then picked up a consignment of Darujhistan councils.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.83/85 Notes and references Category:Creatures